Jack but no Frost
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: He realized something was missing, his staff. Jack watched with cloudy ice eyes. When they found Jack he was nearly dead, or as dead as a spirit could get, he was transparent. He looked up at them with dark ocean eyes rimmed with despair. -Oneshot for now


**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

He couldn't fly any longer exhaustion was taking over. He slowly lowered himself to a large clump of snow and took a deep breath. He and the guardians had all been in a meeting but things went sour when pitch showed up and people got angry.

One of them had told him that he was useless and that they didn't need him. He couldn't remember exactly who it was but it still hurt all the same. The tears crawled down his face only making it halfway before freezing and falling solid.

Suddenly he had coughing fit and sniffled. He paused, "Do I have a cold?" He thought.

He thought it over and smiled slightly. 'Mom always did tell me to stop crying of you'll make yourself sick.'

He sighed and lay down in the snow. He near buried himself and his staff before he got comfortable and fell into a dreamless sleep.

He later stirred in his sleep when he felt his body leave the soft comfort of his snow, he was being lifted. He opened his eyes to see sickly yellow eyes peering back at him but it didn't register in his mind because a moment later he was dreaming again but this time it was a nightmare of his death.

When he woke up the second time he was in an area that consisted of a cool darkness and he found it comforting. Before he could go back to sleep however he realized something was missing, his staff.

He sat bolt upright and regretted it immediately as his head throbbed in protest. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples trying to will the pain to go away. A laugh hit his ears and he opened his eyes once more.

Venom like eyes watched him from a few feet away sparkling with mischief and triumph.

'Hello Jack Frost, miss me?'

Jack watched with cloudy ice eyes. 'Who are you?'

'My apologies I forget you cannot see me without light'

A light flooded the room the next moment and jack was greeted with a strange sight.

He was in a cage and in front of him was a man with pale skin in long black robes. The beady eyes were there along with jagged teeth and hair that looked like it had been permanently slicked back by the wind.

Jack nearly laughed and would have if the thought didn't hurt him as much as it did instead; he sat cross-legged, and rested his head on a hand using his knee for support.

'What do you want pitch?'

Pitch laughed loud and high which made jack cringe.

'What do you think I want Frost? I want to be seen, I want to rule the world, and I want to make the guardians suffer isn't if obvious?'

'What does that have to do with me being in a cage? And where did you put my staff, it's not broken, I would have felt that.'

'You are in a cage so I can make sure you don't run to warn the guardians'

Jack yawned. 'About what?'

'My plans, wait a minute why aren't you trying to escape?'

'I'm not that stupid. Let me guess the bars are lined with something to do with heat, we are too far underground to be heard, and you'll break my staff if I try?'

'That about sums it up'

'So how long will you keep me here?'

'Until one of the guardians comes to find you or the world is devastated by a heat wave and the world begins to forget about you'

The thought frightened him for a moment but then he thought about his sister and of his death all those years ago, he would get to see her again. He sighed it had been so long. He gave pitch another look and then laid down with his back facing him.

'What are you doing Frost?'

'Sleeping, now go away. If this is the last place I will see and you are the last person then stay the hell away from my dreams'

When they found Jack he was nearly dead, or as dead as a spirit could get, he was transparent.

They had burst a hole into the wall of pitches home to find a room filled with cages and there he was.

He laid on his stomach on the cage floor watching one hand swing back and forth hanging out of the cage.

He looked up at them with dark ocean eyes rimmed with despair lines and they swam with hatred. He pulled himself inside the cage and sluggishly crawled away from the bars to curl into a ball in the middle of the cage.

They asked him many things mostly including his health. They informed him that he had been missing for 3 month and he chuckled darkly.

'Took you that long to notice I was gone, pathetic.'

Yes he was bitter, he was also tired and in pain, the last conversation he had with these people they had told him that he was worthless and that he needed to go away he could be angry if he wanted too. Still though he couldn't remember exactly which one had said it to him and that's what ate at him the most.

Sandy couldn't speak so there's no way it could've been him. Bunny had always been the one to fight with but he had said to him once before that he couldn't be trusted and that didn't hurt this much. North he remembered had yelled at the person who had said that to him. That only left…no it couldn't bee.

A hand landed on his shoulder. 'Jack'

He jumped away like he'd been burnt, and turned to see the cage open and tooth just in front of him with everyone else a few feet away.

Now he could remember why it had hurt his heart so dearly. Tooth had said it. She clearly regretted it and the sadness in her eyes told him so but that didn't matter, she had still said it. He had allowed the guardians into his life as family but he had let her become dear to his heart and he knew better.

Some had said she was the girl he had a crush on and some said she was his mother figure he wasn't quite sure which theory came closer to the truth but neither were quite right.

He had put his whole trust in her and she had thrown it back in his face he couldn't- no wouldn't talk to her, not when she had hurt him as bad as she did.

'Get away from me'

'But Jack-'

'I said no!' The sudden burst of anger brought a gust of wind that threw her back several feet but left him on his knees panting.

Just then pitches laugh echoed throughout the area and he appeared beside jack who was now on all fours trying to breathe correctly.

Bunny came forward with a boomerang in one hand. 'What've you done to em'!'

Pitch smiled a cruel smile at them. 'I haven't done anything.'

Tooth buzzed angrily 'Of course you have or he wouldn't be like this!'

'That was you're doing my dear'

She flinched and most of the anger drained from her face replaced by pain.

'But I-'

'Pitch'

The quiet voice of Jack called the attention of everyone in the small area. Jack was now standing with one hand against a bar, said hand was also smoking because of the heat radiating from it.

'What is it Frost?'

'Give me my staff.'

Pitch raised an eyebrow at him. 'Why would I do that?'

'I'm going to die anyway why do you care? I don't want the last thing I see to be them. I can barely stand give me my staff.'

Pitch shrugged and called a dark horse to bring him the staff. When he handed it to the fading boy icicles crawled along its surface and he sighed as he used if for support.

The staff began to glow blue.

'This is only temporary' that was all the explanation Jack gave before he froze everyone in the area, including pitch.

He then let the wind carry him out of pitches lair and wherever it wanted. Everything was cloudy and miserable as it rained softly. He saw no animals and no people on his boundless journey and sighed at the disappointment. The wind was taking him somewhere specific though he didn't care.

He touched down somewhere deep in a forest in front of a cottage.

A woman walked out the front door, she looked no older than him but she was clearly a spirit like him and her age was unknown.

She stopped in front of him and allowed the wind to caress her body. She was wearing a long flowing grass like dress and had berries hanging from her ears. Her blazing red hair was thrown over her shoulders and her bark brown eyes twinkled at him.

'Are you Jack Frost?'

He nodded numbly at her still leaning on his staff for support and she smiled.

'The wind has told me of your pain and has asked for my help. Hello Jack Frost my name is Daughter Nature.'

She smiled at him, perfect teeth just as white as the snow he longed to see again and he tried to smile back.

'The name I go by is Aranyani Loa but please call me Annie'

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
